


Кто-то кормит, кто-то ест

by Walter_K



Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [7]
Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Gen, Goretober, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Грендель лишается руки не в одном из вариантов, а во всех
Relationships: Bluebeard/Grendel
Series: Goretober 2018-2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276997
Kudos: 3
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Кто-то кормит, кто-то ест

Кровь капает на пол. Мерным отзвуком действует на нервы, падая прямо в мозг, и каждая царапина, рассекающая старые шрамы, слагает другую. 

Если не шевелиться — все затекает, и Гренделю начинает казаться, что конечностей у него нет вовсе и не было никогда; если дернуться — звенья кованой цепи словно врастают в запястья, и к звуку капающей крови прибавляется тихое щебетанье металла о металл. 

В этом подвале и нет больше ничего — он здесь совершенно один, на часы, дни, недели. Может быть, месяцы и годы — время давно потеряло свой смысл, слившись в единое месиво черноты и тишины, нарушаемой только собственными бредовыми мыслями и страхами. 

Плечо отдается странной фантомной болью. Как будто где-то, в другой реальности, которой никогда не было, кто-то _уже_ оторвал ему руку по самое плечо. Грендель мысленно ощупывает место сращения, ведет плечом — пока на месте. Незримые швы соединяют сухожилия и мышцы. Не здесь и не сейчас, а где-то еще, _когда-то_ еще.

Грендель отчего-то уверен — это ненадолго. Что должно быть сделано — то будет; во всех исходах, во всех вариантах. Значит, если рука все еще при нем — этот сраный сказочный мир найдет способ оттяпать то, что принадлежит ему. 

В конце концов, именно поэтому Синяя Борода держит его здесь; именно поэтому Грендель просто ждет, и ждет, и ждет. 

Конечно, Синяя Борода не задумывается о таких бредовых вещах — подобный параноидальный бред может прийти в голову только, если висишь на цепях в чужом подвале без воды и еды; но сейчас сдаться на милость судьбы и объяснить происходящее именно так кажется Гренделю единственно разумной мыслью. 

Пол под ногами уже давно покрыт жирным слоем его собственной крови — но ноги его не держат. Ждать осталось недолго — и тогда Борода соизволит спуститься его проведать, как всегда спускался к тем, кого держал у себя, и — избавит его от такой лишней уже руки. 

И, может быть, от голода.


End file.
